deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers (MCU)/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Riot Force 6 (by SPARTAN 119) Mobile Section Six: Avengers: NOTE: This plot of this match will diverge from from the Avengers movie. You have been warned "This is Section Six Lead", Hayate Yagami said as she approached a US government facility hidden in the middle of nowhere, speaking to Admiral Lindy Harlown aboard the TSAB Cruiser Athura with the telepathic abilities granted to all users of her style of magic, "My team and I are approaching the location of the target." The target was a powerful magical artifact produced by an unknown civilization with capabilities rivaling those of ancient Belka. Little did they know, but it was actually an Asgardian artifact, known to SHIELD as the Tesseract... Suddenly, Nanoha Takamachi's device, Raising Heart, spoke: "Unknown high energy reading detected. Approaching at high speed". "Look's like we have company!", Nanoha said. "Do not let them near that artifact", Hayate said, "Nanoha , Vita, guard the aerial approach. Teana and Subaru, don't let anyone come in on the ground. Vice, provide covering fire. I'll retrieve the artifact." "Affirmative, we'll keep 'em off yeah", Nanoha said as she pointed Raising Heart at the distant streak of red that was the nearest incoming contact." "Axel Shooter!", Nanoha yelled, firing off a dozen balls of energy, sending them flying towards the target. A couple kilometers away, the voice of Jarvis, Tony Stark's personal AI spoke from within the Iron Man suit. "Incoming enemy fire!" "I'll handle this", Iron Man said, making a series of rapid maneuvers, throwing off the guidance of several of Nanoha's energy balls, which crashed into the ground in a ball of fire, as he shot down the rest with well placed repulser beams. Iron man then fired off several missiles at his attacker. "Multiple incoming projectile. Take immediate evasive action.", Raising Heart said to Nanoha, as the missiles drew nearer. Nanoha pointed Raising Heart towards the incoming missiles as Raising Heart spoke: "Axel Shooter!", firing off a dozen bolts of energy. Most of Nanoha's shots collided with the missiles in a spectacular fireball, however, one missile kept flying towards Nanoha. At the same time, one of the Nanoha's energy attacks kept going towards Iron Man. Iron Man pointed his hand at the ball of energy, firing off a Repulser Beam, shooting down Nanoha's attack. At the same time, Nanoha activated a magical shield around her body. The missile was blocked, but the mass based weapon caused a greater impact on the shield than a similar powered magic attack. On the ground' Teana, Subaru, and Vice stood guard at the entrance of the warehouse. A massive green figure ran towards the door from a distance. "This is a TSAB operation. Leave the area immediately or you will removed by force!", Vice Granscenic ordered, "This is your final warning." x The Hulk ignored the warnings of Mobile Section Six, and charged forward, prompting Vice to fire his sniper rifle at him. The energy bullet impacted the Hulk, but had no visible impact. Vice fired repeated, as did Teana, the magic attacks having no visible effect on the superhuman adversary. Subaru Nakajima rolled forward on Mach Caliber, travelling at hundreds of kilometers per hour as she raised her fist, a magic glow appearing around her gloves as she prepared to strike. The world seemed to move in slow motion as she moved within twenty meters of the Hulk, ten meters. She was within striking distance. Subaru brough her fists forward... To be struck by the Hulk's colossal fist, launching her over 100 meters into the air. Subaru slammed into the side of the warehouse in a cloud of dust, as the Hulk kept charging, ignoring the impacts of further attacks from Teana and Subaru as he slammed through the wall. Inside the building Hayate Yagami approached the artifact when suddenly, she hear a crashing sound as the wall in front of her shattered. A colossal humanoid figure with green skin charged out of the smoke, right at Hayate. Hayate only just managed to activate a shield in front of her when the Hulk's fist impacted her. It was like being hit by semi truck- the shield took up most of the impact, but Hayate was still knocked backward, smashing through the walls of the warehouse, closely followed the Hulk. Hayate flew in the air, hovering above the warehouse as the Hulk bursts out from the hole in the wall. "O' ruler of the white snow, with silver wings turn all the earth in vision into ice! Come forth, breath of frost!", Hayate yellled, firing off four cubes of energy at Hulk. As the energy balls impacted, Hulk's body was encased in a block of ice. For a moment, it looked like Hayate had subdued her superhuman adversary, however, after a few second, Hulk yelled "YOU MAKE HULK REALLY ANGRY!", and hurled a steel girder at Hayate. Hayate evaded the attack, as well as a chuck of concrete and two shipping containers. Hayate flew far away, far beyond the range of Hulk's projectiles. Hulk nonetheless charged after the blur in the distance that had caused him so much rage. Hayate turn around and spoke again, saying, "Come forth, the wind of snow, and become the fletching which falls from the heavens." A magic sigil appeared in front of Hayate, which fired off a massive beam of energy, which impacted the Hulk and exploded with at least as much force as a large bomb. Back in the air above the warehouse As Iron Man and Nanoha battled several hundred meters away from her, Iron Man narrowly avoiding a Divine Buster, before returning fire with both of his Repulser Beams, Vita several metal balls, striking them with her hammer and launching them towards another hammer-wielding opponent. Thor spotted the projectiles flying towards him, and struck the two nearest shots with Mjolnir, knocking them away and causing them to explode as they hit the ground. Thor raised his hammer to the sky and summoned down a bolt of lightning onto Vita. The lightning struck her, knocking her out of the sky and causing her to hit the ground in a cloud of dust. Suddenly, Thor heard a roaring sound from the site of the impact. Vita's hammer and sprouted a rocket engine and Vita was spinning through the air while swinging her hammer in a spiral of destruction. The hammer struck Thor right in the chest, knocking him thoguh the air. The Asgardian god, however, was not so easily defeated, and spun Mjolnir in circles, flying towards Vita, striking her with the hammer. The hammers of the two warriors clashed in midair. Back on the ground Meanwhile, Vice Granscenic spotted more targets, a shield-wielding man who was dressed in the colors of what he thought might be a the flag of a country on this planet, as well as a woman with two handguns and a man with a bow and arrow. Vice fired on the woman with the pistols. Black Widow was suddenly struck in the chest with a ball of energy, which knocked her to the ground, but did not kill her, merely leaving her unconcious- TSAB devices were at standard set to non-lethal mode. Hawkeye retaliated, firing an explosive arrow in Vice's direction. Vice saw the arrow impact and rolled out of the way only just in time. Vice made it out of the blast radius and tired to set up to fire again, but Captain America had seen Teana and was charging towards her, Teana's attacks bouncing off his shield. One of the ricochet's hit Vice and knocked him too out of the fight . In the warehouse Unnoticed by the battling Avengers and Mobile Section Six, Loki crept into the warehouse and activated the Tesseract. Immediately, a portal opened above the warehouse, and out flew an army of Chitauri- infantry, aircraft, and even massive bio-mechanical flying serpent-like things. At the same time, a message came over the comms system in Iron Man's suit, and via Hayate's telepathic link. Nick Fury's voice spoke to Iron Man and the rest of the Avengers, saying, "All units, stand down, I say again, stand down! We have made contact with the command of the unknown force and confirmed that they are friendly." At the same time, Admiral Lindy Harlown of the TSAB said to , "Stand down, we have made contact with the unknown force, they are friendly. Further more, they have informed us that a hostile force could be in imminent danger of activating the device, which is stated to be a portal of some description, allowing the invasion of a hostile alien species. Your orders are to prevent that at all costs". "It's a little late for that!", Hayate replied, "The portal is open." Iron Man flew over to Nanoha, and spoke to her, "So, guess your on our side now". "Yeah, any ideas on a plan of attack?", Nanoha asked. "I have a plan", Tony Stark replied, "Attack!" "I like your style", Nanoha said, "I'll take that group over there", Nanoha said, pointing out a larger force of aliens bearing down on Teana, who had just extricated a confused Subaru from the rubble, "You might want to keep out of the blast radius". As Iron Man flew off, shooting down one of those bio-mechanical snake things with a swarm of missles, Nanoha pointed Raising Heart at a horde of Chitauri and yelled "Starlight Breaker", firing off a beam of energy, which impacted in a massive explosion, vaporizing dozens of Chitauri aircraft. At the same time, Hulk was jumping from aircraft to aircraft, smashing aliens as he went, Vita and Thor were literally bringing the hammer down on hordes of Chitauri, or else unleashing lighting or exploding projectiles at their aircraft. Subaru was plowing thorough what alien infantry were not picked off by Teana and a newly revived Black Widow and Vice Granscenic, with a Captain America coordinating the efforts. Loki, meanwhile, watched the chaos from a distant hillside. Suddenly however, he saw a massive shadow cover him. He looked up to see Hayate Yagami, hovering over a massive iceberg floating in midair. "Don't think you can get away that easily...", Hayate said. WINNER: Avengers Expert's Opinion The greater combat experience and more varied abilities barely managed to secure the Avengers a win in this close battle. The experts were divided, only barely siding with the Avengers. As such (and because it's awesome), the battle was written the Avengers disable more of the opposing side, but in the end, everyone lives to kick some alien ass. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage